1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake fluid pressure control device for a bar handle vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As a hydraulic circuit of a brake fluid pressure control device which is mainly used for a bar handle-type vehicle (hereafter simply referred to as the “bar handle vehicle”), such as a two-wheeled motor vehicle, a three-wheeled motor vehicle, and an all terrain vehicle (ATV), one is known which is capable of effecting a brake control in which wheel brakes for front and rear wheels are interlocked (hereafter referred to as interlocked brake control), in addition to antilock brake control for each wheel brake (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publications JP-A-2000-71963 and JP-A-2007-69906).
The known hydraulic circuit has a brake system for braking one of the front and rear wheel brakes (e.g., the rear wheel brake) and a brake system for braking the other wheel brake (e.g., the front wheel brake). Each brake system is provided with electromagnetic valves and pumps for executing the antilock brake control and interlocked brake control.
In the a brake fluid pressure control device for a bar handle vehicle in the JP-A-2000-71963, for instance, when a brake operation element of the rear wheel is operated, a pump of the front wheel brake system is operated by the interlocked brake control to boost the pressure in a hydraulic path connected to the front wheel brake. However, when the brake operation element of the front wheel is additionally operated in such a state, since the pressure in the hydraulic path has been already boosted, the reaction force in the operation of the brake operation element is large, thereby unfavorably imparting a “rigid feeling” to the driver.
Incidentally, JP-A-2007-69906 aims to suppress the “rigid feeling” produced in the brake fluid pressure control device for the bar handle vehicle in the JP-A-2000-71963. However, its resolving means is to ensure not to perform the interlocked brake control to the front wheel brake, and is not designed to improve the operational feeling at the time of an additional operation while performing the interlocked brake control.